


Embers

by RosserueAlatariel



Series: Set Alight [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Funny, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Bites, Pain, Sassy, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosserueAlatariel/pseuds/RosserueAlatariel
Summary: Arriving in the small town of Forks, Jordan Scarlette is hopeful for for a brighter future than what she faced in Arizona. Beginning school is rocky, but she manages to make a friend - a boy called Jasper Hale. He's a bit odd, sure, but the school population holds a distaste for him and his family she cannot understand.The closer she becomes to this strange boy, the more she understands why he is so withdrawn, and realises the cost of being in his life. But now she is willing to pay whatever fee is demanded, because the boy that always looks like he's in pain has a hold on her heart no other person could hope to match and she is willing to fight to keep him.Life is rapidly changing for Jordan, her involvement with Jasper and his family opening up two paths she can tread, each with different endings, happy or tragic.She isn't sure which one it's going to be just yet.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Set Alight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a book series I have and still am writing on Wattpad. So if you're here from that account, things will be different :)

Thick green canopies and deep brown trunks whizz past as the police cruiser speeds towards town. This isn't my first time in the back of one, but it is certainly the first time I've ended up here via innocent means.

Driving is my sister's Father, Charlie Swan. He's great, even if he is quite awkward. I have experience with Bella's abismal social graces, so that isn't a problem. It was incredibly nice of him to offer me a place to stay here in Forks, considering we are not related. Even when Bella and I were kids, he would spend time with both of us in his visits. Presents would be for both of us, or one each. My biological Dad has never really been around, but Charlie has filled the space well, and I am forever grateful for that.

I suppose you could say I'm a problem child. Criminal record, smoker, _rebel_. I take full responsibility for my actions, and their consequences, but I do not accept blame for how I ended up like this. Suffice to say, Renee has been a less than stellar Mother to me over the years. 

See, Bella turned seventeen not long ago and I turn eighteen in a month or so. We are in the same grade, though, because I got held back a year. My track record definitely isn't sparkling. But it's not as if I don't try, I just...don't click with the school system.

My whole life, in school, before school, _everywhere_ , I've felt out of place. Not to the extent of being ostracised, but sitting in a group of friends and feeling as if I were only observing, rather than partaking. Everyone has always told me I'm too hot, I burn too bright and too fast. No matter what I try, it doesn't change. 

I reflect on this with my head against the window, watching rain drops run down the glass. The silence in the car must feel like heavy weights to them, but it soothes my mind. After endless hours standing in the middle of a roaring crowd, silence is the most priceless thing in the world. 

The only thing I wish we didn't have to do to get here is fly. I hate flying, but I hate the heat more, it messes me up. So I compromised and dealt with being on a plane so I don't have to feel that sick, sweaty feeling I always get in Arizona. Since I was a little girl I've loved the allure of Forks - deep, dark forests, stormy beaches, overcast weeks and constant rain. A poets dream. If only I were a poet. 

"Your hair's longer," Charlie says, breaking the quiet atmosphere as we sit at the traffic lights. 

Bella glances at her hair, dark brown, a mix of both her parents. "I, uh, I cut it since the last time I saw you." 

Charlie sags a little, "Oh." 

Sitting up and stretching, I draw his attention. While I am not much of a talker either, I'll gladly answer any questions he has for me. It has been a long time since we saw each other in person. 

"How have you been, Jordan? Staying away from the rings, I hope," he asks, grinning crookedly. 

Forcing my lips into a smile, sharp tingles shoot over my knuckles, "I've been good. What about you?" I ask, nimbly avoiding his implication. 

Charlie shrugs, leaving the lights, "Same as always."

Nodding, I look out the window in time to catch the Forks sign passing by. 

Forks Welcomes You!  
Population: 3,545

Still not as little people as I'd like...but hey, what can you do. I'll deal. Bella's the one who is going to struggle. She is horrendously awkward and loathes cold, wet weather, hence why she brought the cactus. I don't get it, but she insisted, so here we are.

When we roll to a stop outside of Charlie's house, unchanged from my faint, early childhood memories of visiting with Bella, I jump out of the car with my small rucksack and duffle bag in hand. Of course, Charlie insists on carrying most of Bella's things up to her room. 

My room is very small, but I don't mind. The space is cosy and private, with a window facing East so I can see the sunrise. It gives the impression of a hastily put together bedroom, which would make sense, because I don't remember ever seeing this room before. And Bella would have mentioned if the house had three bedrooms. 

Charlie comes back to check I'm all good, hovering in the doorway, "Do you like it?" 

"Yes! Thank you so much, Charlie," I say, beaming at him. 

He smiles bashfully. "I'm glad. I worried it would be too small--" 

"It's perfect," I assure him, spinning in a circle to admire the neat decoration. 

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled. Let me know if you need anything," he says, nodding before going downstairs. 

I shut the door and begin unpacking the few things I brought with me. Clothes, towels, brushes and sprays, and some photographs, all relatively unimportant things. However, hidden at the bottom of the canvas duffle bag is a leather bound satchel. I only glance at the contents briefly, a set of brass knuckles, tape, some pictures, and a few trinkets, to ensure they are all there. The chance is unlikely I shall need to use them here. Without another thought, I shove it under the bed and push it from my mind. 

Once I am done, I open the window and sit on the ledge, watching the sky go from a beautiful pale blue, to a silver-speckled, ink black ocean. The moon rises and floats across it's elegant waves, like a lone ship cast into a storm, it's lantern the only light for miles. 

When I finally go to sleep, my heart is less heavy inside my chest. A gentle smile lifts my lips, hope for a new, brighter day keeping me afloat in the darkness.


End file.
